Longneck bottles are popular in the beverage packaging industry, particularly for packaging beer. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a longneck bottle having at least one internal embossment in the bottle neck for affecting flow of fluid during dispensing through the bottle neck.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A longneck bottle of one-piece integrally formed glass or metal construction, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, has a body with a closed base and a shoulder at an end of the body remote from the base, and a neck extending from the shoulder along an axis and terminating in a neck finish for attachment of a closure. The bottle neck includes at least one internal embossment for affecting flow of liquid from the body through the neck. In exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, the at least one internal embossment includes at least one internal annular rib or at least one internal rib coplanar with the neck axis or at least one internal spiral rib or at least one internal elliptical rib.
A method of making a longneck bottle, in accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, includes forming a parison or preform and blowing the parison into a longneck bottle. During formation of the parison and/or blowing of the parison into a longneck bottle, at least one internal rib is formed on the neck of the bottle. The at least one internal rib may be formed by forming an external rib on the neck during the parison-forming operation and pushing the external rib into the neck during the blowing operation. In another exemplary embodiment, the at least one internal rib is formed by forming at least one external channel in the neck and a corresponding internal rib in the neck during the parison forming and/or the bottle blowing operation.